


Pleasure and Pain

by dustandroses



Series: Alvarez Gets Blindsided [8]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, PWP, Power Play, Rare Pairing, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's getting so that Alvarez is having trouble telling pain from pleasure.  And it seems that's exactly what Keller wants.</p><p>Part Eight of Alvarez Gets Blindsided</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.

  
"Strip," Keller said as he crossed to the copy machine in the middle of the room and casually leaned against it.

Alvarez looked at him in surprise. He'd never been in the Library's storage room, and had been looking around, his curiosity overcoming his nervousness at the new setting for their meeting. He'd been surprised when Keller came to him with the suggestion (no, demand was a better word) to meet him here at this time of the day. But he'd done it, and Keller had let him in just as he'd said. But there were two doors into this room, and Keller wanted him to just strip down in the middle of the room where anyone could just come walking in?

His hesitation did not sit well with Keller, who crossed back to him. "Did you hear me?" He looked angry; Alvarez felt the rush of fear that always hardened his cock, no matter how inappropriate the setting, and he rushed to comply, pulling his t-shirt off immediately, and fumbling with his belt and zipper as he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"No talking. All I want to hear from you are your moans." Keller circled around behind Alvarez as he dropped his pants and trying to step out of them, realized he was still wearing his shoes. He bent over to untie them as Keller walked up behind him and ran his finger along the seam of his boxers, tracing the cleft between his cheeks. "I like to hear you moan."

Alvarez almost moaned then and there, as Keller's hand ran further down, and caressed his balls, squeezing lightly. His breath caught. Alvarez almost cursed out-loud as his clumsy fingers tried to untangle the knot he was sure he had caused with his own fumbling. Finally, he just jerked the shoe off still tied, mumbling in Spanish low enough that he didn't think Keller could hear him.

The loud and painful slap to his right ass cheek showed him Keller's hearing was sharper than he thought. He straightened up quickly, caught himself before he could turn or apologize, and reached for his underwear, his cock throbbing already. He pulled his boxer's off and dropped them on the pile of his clothes and shoes, then stood there, afraid to turn around, but wanting very badly to see Keller's face. Keller had seen already what it did to Alvarez to get hit - how the pain excited him. He wanted to see Keller's reaction - if he liked hitting, as much as Alvarez liked getting it.

"Hands on your knees." Keller's voice was low, and the warmth of his breath on Alvarez' ear sent a shiver up his spine. The warm hand pressed to the spot between his shoulder blades pushed slightly, but allowed Alvarez to bend on his own, grasping his knees, feeling self-conscious and exposed. The hand slipped lightly down his spine, leaving a warm trail behind it - he imagined he could feel electricity sparking between Keller's hand and his skin. When Keller's hand stopped on the spot it had landed when he'd hit him earlier and fit itself into the same shape, this time cupping his ass instead of striking it; he moaned softly, pushing back into Keller's hand.

Keller squeezed that spot briefly, then slapped it again, just as hard as the first time. "I didn't say you could move." Alvarez froze, trying to control the bucking of his hips brought on by the stinging pleasure of that slap. It felt good. With his ass sticking out like this he felt like a child again; vulnerable and exposed. His breath was coming faster - it was difficult not to cry out, "Please! More." But then he didn't really need to. Keller could tell. He rubbed his hand over the spot again. "You like that, don't you?" There was a pause. "You can answer my question."

Alvarez' answer came quickly, and with a touch of surprise; it seemed that he learned something new about himself every time he met with Keller. "Yes."

"Would you like me to do it again?"

"Yes." The answer was just as fast, and just as certain.

Even though expected, the next hard slap was still a shock. "I'll bet you would." And then the caress, the warmth of Keller's hand blending with the warmth from the slap. The blows fell some what regularly after that, but not regularly enough that Alvarez could predict when or where the next one would hit. Each one sent him further, made him harder, made him ache to take his dick in his hands and jerk off as the blows fell. The burning, stinging pain was spreading. As the slaps over-lapped each other and multiplied the sensations, he let his head hang down, moaning and trying hard not to rock back into the blows. He had no idea how many slaps landed, how long it lasted, but he knew it was over when Keller stepped away from him to admire his work.

Alvarez's arms and legs were shaking slightly, his breathing fast and shallow, his eyes squeezed shut and he couldn't remember when he'd shut them. He felt dizzy with his eyes closed, so he opened them, staring at the tile on the floor hoping that might steady him. His ass was hot; the stinging heat spread over both cheeks felt like fire - a fire that pushed right through him to his dick with every blow. He couldn't believe how hard it made him.

Keller stepped back in and rubbed his hand over the inflamed skin and Alvarez couldn't contain his loud moan as Keller laughed. He wanted Keller's hand wrapped around his cock; he wanted Keller's fingers in his ass; he wanted Keller's dick inside him; he really didn't know exactly what he wanted, he just wanted to come.

"You look so good like this, Alvarez, your ass is all red, your skin is hot to the touch. God, that's so sexy. Do you want me to fuck you, Alvarez? Would you like me to stick my dick up your ass?"

"Yes." No hesitation there either. He'd thought about that a lot since the last time they'd been together and he'd decided he didn't care what that meant to others. As long as Keller kept driving him crazy like this, he didn't care. He wanted this. He wanted it badly.

"Well, maybe I will. Later."

Alvarez' moan was low but unmistakable - and Keller laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get around to that eventually; when I'm good and ready. Come here."

Alvarez stood up slowly, a little bit afraid he'd get dizzy again, then crossed over to where Keller was sitting on a stack of boxes, leaning back against a shelf. He stood directly in front of him and when Keller glanced down at the floor significantly, he fell to his knees immediately, his gaze lowered to the front of the boxes between Keller's widespread knees. "Good boy." He felt a twinge of the irritation he'd felt earlier for that phrase, but found he couldn't hold it for long as Keller pulled his face forward, his breath puffing against Alvarez' skin as he leaned in almost touching, but not quite.

Keller's fingers ran through his hair before gripping hard and pulling his head back. He opened his mouth to gasp against the sudden pain, and Keller's mouth was on his, tongue pushing roughly into Alvarez' mouth. Alvarez responded without thinking, sucking hard on the tongue and moaning into Keller's mouth. He wondered briefly if he were going to get into trouble for responding without permission, but Keller's only response was to kiss him harder, crushing their lips together with the force of his mouth on Alvarez'.

When Keller finally pulled back from the kiss, his voice was deep and gravelly, pulling even more response out of Alvarez' dick. "God - you look so hot like this - your lips all swollen, your face flushed, your cock so hard." He pulled Alvarez' head back more, and attacked his neck with his lips and teeth.

Alvarez pushed his head back into Keller's hand and smiled as he felt teeth along his collarbone, a tongue dipping into the hollow in between. He realized what Keller was doing when he started sucking on the bite mark he'd left there. He was being tested. He'd failed this test last time, when he'd tried to stop Keller from marking him where his shirts wouldn't cover the spot. His body tensed for a second, contemplating his resolve and then relaxed into Keller's hands, sighing heavily, tilting his head to give Keller better access.

Alvarez started to raise his hands to hold Keller to him more firmly, make sure he knew that he wouldn't fight him this time, but dropped them again when he realized what he was doing. He was still torn as to how he felt about the belt around his wrists the last time they were together, and he wasn't ready to face that again today. He felt Keller's smile against his skin, and perhaps he murmured "Good boy" against his neck, but he couldn't be sure and he wasn't about to ask.

As Keller leaned back, Alvarez felt him pulling his body around, until his back was to Keller. "Hands on your knees." He went back into the pose readily, despite how silly he felt with his ass stuck in the air, he wasn't about to disobey Keller now. Keller put one hand on his hip, the other rubbed across his still stinging ass. He moaned, and he heard Keller laugh. "So sexy...mmm, your ass is still hot, Alvarez. I can feel the heat in my palm. Spread your legs for me. That's right. Even more. Good, that's good."

He was so close to Keller he could feel the edges of the boxes against his calves and thighs, his legs spread so wide it was awkward to keep himself balanced, with Keller's legs between his. Suddenly, he felt something wet on his ass cheek; he almost jumped, then realized it had to be Keller's tongue. Keller licked his way from bottom to top of Alvarez' right cheek, and Alvarez couldn't contain his loud groan as he felt Keller's breath blow on the strip of wet skin. A shiver hit him, racing up his spine. Another stripe with his tongue, this time on the other cheek, and more air blown across it and Alvarez found it very difficult to not say anything, to not beg for more.

Then Keller licked right up the middle, between his cheeks, and his wordless, loud cry frightened Alvarez - he'd had no idea where that one had come from, and he held very still, afraid that Keller would stop, and he did not want that. But Keller just spoke up against his ass, up near the top of his crack - "Shhhh...remember, there are people outside that door. I may have been able to talk that hack into not coming in here for a while, but if other people hear any noise, he'll have to investigate. Understood?"

Alvarez nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. It must have been enough for Keller, because the tongue came back. This time swiping top to bottom, and ended up rubbing on that little strip of smooth skin between his balls and asshole. It was all Alvarez could do to keep his moan low and soft, and not push his ass back into Keller's face. That felt so good, he wanted more. Then Keller grabbed both cheeks in his hands, pulling them apart as far as he could, and began running his tongue in circles around his asshole.

Alvarez's hands were white where he gripped his knees so tightly, his legs shaking as a deep moan forced it's way out, louder than he thought Keller wanted. But Keller just laughed, and Alvarez felt it buzz against his skin as he put his tongue against his hole and licked across it, up and down. He felt like his knees were about to give out, and he braced them as best he could with his legs shaking. Keller's tongue stiffened, and he pushed it into Alvarez. He gasped and started to cry out, catching it, strangling the words in his throat.

¡Dios mío! It was hard - very hard - to maintain control, but he tried, his breath coming out in little gasps and grunts as Keller shoved his tongue in and out of Alvarez' asshole, fucking him with his tongue. He didn't think his dick could get any harder, it was dark red at the tip and as he watched, droplets of precome that had gathered there splattered down, onto the tile floor. He sobbed loudly as Keller withdrew his tongue, and he fell to his knees on the floor as he was released.

He would have expected some punishment from Keller for that, for moving without permission, if he could have concentrated on it, but he was far beyond that, now. Just keeping himself from falling flat on his face was an accomplishment, and it seemed that Keller could see that. He felt Keller's voice as the hot air blew across his ear: "What do you want, Alvarez? Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do."

Alvarez cried out, gasping for air and working hard to keep his voice calm enough that he could be understood, "Fuck me. Please! Fuck me, now!"

"Well..." Keller drawled, making the word last a long time, drawing this out as long as he could. "Since you asked so nicely." He put his hand on Alvarez's back again, pushing him forward until he had to use his hands to stop his fall. Alvarez heard a noise behind him, but couldn't tell what it was, then a cool finger was pressed against his asshole. He shuddered as it entered him, followed quickly by another finger.

Keller moved rapidly, scissoring his fingers apart, opening Alvarez as fast as possible, obviously realizing how close he was now, and how little more stimulation it would take to send him over the edge. He spoke softly as he worked, a string of words that rolled over Alvarez, as he tried to concentrate, "God, you're so sexy, Alvarez. I love touching you, licking you. Pushing my tongue inside your body just turned me on so much, you taste so good. I can't wait to put my cock up your ass. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll feel me inside you for days."

Keller stood up and moved around near to Alvarez' head, where Alvarez knelt, swaying on his hands and knees: "Get up on your knees." Alvarez pushed himself up onto his knees, breathing rapidly, then Keller turned him around and pushed him forward onto the boxes, laying his upper body across them with his knees still on the floor. "Spread your legs. Mmmm...that's good." Then he knelt behind Alvarez, who could hear his zipper going down, and cloth moving as he pushed his pants and underwear down.

Alvarez moaned as he felt Keller's hard cock pressed up against his asshole, and breathed a sigh of relief when Keller said, "I want you to move with me. Alright? You're allowed to move, now." He nodded his head, pushing back at Keller immediately, and Keller laughed and pushed in quickly, with one stroke, putting his hand over Alvarez' mouth as he did, and muffling his loud, instinctive cry. It hurt, at first, and that burst of pain - the thrill of it - almost made him come right then.

Then Keller was inside him, fucking him hard and fast, holding on to his hips, obviously trusting Alvarez not to cry out again. Alvarez wasn't so certain of that, but he did his best, trying to keep his voice contained as he pushed back at Keller, meeting his thrusts. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he got a better grip on the boxes he was sprawled across, and rubbed his cock against the smooth cardboard. He could feel the burn in his ass, and he knew he would be feeling this for a while, but he couldn't regret that, this felt so good.

Keller was biting at the back of his neck, and he was suddenly reminded of a wildlife documentary he'd seen where two lions were mating, and the one had grabbed the other in that same spot to keep her still while they fucked. He laughed to himself, thinking that wasn't going to work on him, he couldn't have stopped moving at this point if he'd tried.

Keller was grunting harshly in his ear by now, pounding into him, and he wrapped one arm around Alvarez' chest and pulled him upright, changing the angle of his thrusts. Alvarez bit back a loud cry as Keller's dick started hitting that sweet spot head on, sending him spiraling out of control. Keller must have seen him loosing himself, for he wrapped one hand around Alvarez' mouth, and grabbed a nipple with the other, twisting it roughly in his fingers.

He bit Keller's fingers, trying not to cry out as he came, but in the end it was only Keller's hand that stopped his cries from echoing in the storage room as his body jerked wildly, spasming on Keller's cock buried deep inside him, making Keller gasp in his ear. He collapsed on the boxes, and Keller continued to pound into him as he recovered his breath and what remained of his wits. He tried to squeeze those muscles in his ass again, feeling success when he was rewarded by Keller's soft cry as he came, pushing himself in one final time and holding there as he went through his own contractions, collapsing onto Alvarez' back.

Finally, Keller pulled off him, and Alvarez heard the rustle of clothing and the zipper going up. He tried to push back off the boxes, not thinking of anything except that he was laying in his own come, but Keller pushed him back down as he stood up and crossed to the trash can by the door, to drop in the used condom. "Don't forget to clean up your mess." He turned and watched as Alvarez licked up every drop of come from the boxes, then crossed to him as Alvarez knelt up. Keller crouched next to him, running two fingers through the come Alvarez had managed to rub into the sparse hair on his chest when he collapsed onto the boxes.

He brought them up to Alvarez' lips, and he opened his mouth before Keller could even tell him to, sticking out his tongue to lick at his fingers before Keller thrust them into his mouth. He sucked at them, running his tongue over them, cleaning them thoroughly before Keller pulled them out. Keller pulled him forward, kissing him roughly, thrusting his tongue into Alvarez' mouth. He realized with a shock, that he could taste himself on Keller's tongue, sharp, slightly bitter, and musty. He shivered then, as Keller let him go.

"Put your clothes on. You'll have to leave before me, this time." He handed Alvarez his clothes, and shoved him behind a shelving unit before crossing to the Library side door and opening it, murmuring softly to whoever was on the other side of the door. Alvarez knew it must be a hack, and he wondered what it had cost Keller to secure this amount of time in the room alone and undisturbed. As he finished pulling on his t-shirt, Keller reached down and pulled the doorstop out from under the other door, shoving it in his pocket.

Alvarez walked to the door, but before Keller let him go, he reached up and touched the spot on Alvarez' neck, right above the collar. "You'll have to think of something to say about that." He said with a grin, rubbing his finger over the spot. He opened the door and Alvarez slipped out, pulling up the neck of his t-shirt, as he tried to think rationally about that, wondering what the hell he could say that would stop the gossip.

Later, he stared into the mirror in his pod - his dark eyes searching his own face for a clue, something different in him that would explain the way he felt, explain the things he was doing and what he was willing to do for the pleasure he received. He couldn't explain it, and his face looked no different to him than it had a month ago before this whole thing had started. He could see no differences in himself, besides that damned hickey, but he knew that he was a different man today than he had been those few weeks ago. And he knew that wherever that took him, he would go gladly. For once, he would take what he wanted, and make it his own. His mind set, he turned away from the mirror.


End file.
